TNA Lockdown (2013)
Lockdown (2013) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which will take place on March 10, 2013 at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas. It will be the ninth under the Lockdown chronology and second event in the 2013 TNA PPV schedule. Lockdown will also be moved to March for the first time since its inception in 2005. In the tradition of Lockdown events, every match will take place inside a Steel Cage. Background Lockdown will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers will portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. During the November 29, 2012 Impact Wrestling episode, the location for the ninth annual Lockdown event was announced to take place at the Alamodome in San Antonio, Texas on March 10, 2013. In the press release published, TNA President Dixie Carter stated, "We have been waiting to play San Antonio until we could bring this great city a big televised event." Tickets for the event went on sale December 7, 2012. Starting January 2013, the Road to Lockdown Tour, which TNA holds every year, heads into many different cities across the United States and United Kingdom for live events and TV tapings during the build-up to the Lockdown event. As part of TNA's business initiative to reduce the number of pay-per-views produced per year, Lockdown was moved to the month of March, leaving from this point forward Genesis, Lockdown, Slammiversary and Bound for Glory as the remains on their regular PPV schedule. Like every year, TNA will also be arranging their annual Lockdown VIP Weekend featuring their fan-friendly Lockdown Fan InterAction, giving the opportunity to fans to get close with their favorite wrestlers for autographs, photographs and conversations on March 9, 2013, a day before the event. The main event headlining Lockdown will be Bully Harlan facing defending champion Josh Hooper in a Steel Cage match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. On the February 14, 2013 edition of Impact Wrestling, the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Lockdown was determined through a tournament designed to meet TNA General Manager Hulk Hogan's impression and allow him to personally select a contender. Out of the four matches scheduled, two resulted in a no-contest which were Matt Borske versus Samoa Simpson and Bobby McAlmond versus Austin Brown; however, Magnus defeated Christopher Barnhart and Kevin Storm beat Rob Van Dam. Meanwhile, Brooke politicized with her father, Hulk, about her husband Bully Harlan wanting in on the championship hunt, to which Hulk claimed he would take under advisement. Before a decision regarding the title contender could be made that same night, the Aces & Eights gang halted the announcement by surrounding Hogan for an attack, but retreated from a belligerent Bully Harlan and Sting, who came to Hogan's aid with weapons. The next week, in an act of nepotism, Hogan chose his son-in-law Bully Harlan (who did not partake in the tournament) as the contender to the World Title, disregarding the actual competitors in the tournament. surround General Manager Hulk Hogan]] The ninth annual Lethal Lockdown match will be featured at Lockdown to showcase the top feud in TNA. During this match, there are four members of two teams and one wrestler from each team starts off. After five minutes, another wrestler from one team may enter followed two minutes later by a wrestler on another team. From then on, every two minutes a new wrestler enters until all eight wrestlers have entered. After this point, a ceiling of weapons descend upon the cage making weapons, pinfalls, and submissions allowed. For over 9 months, the Aces & Eights, beginning with their attacks on Sting and Hulk Hogan, have waged war against TNA and the company's roster with a mix of all-out brawls and calculated attacks. After holding Sting and Hogan for ransom, Aces & Eights received their chance to win contracts after defeating Sting and Bully Harlan on October 14 at Bound for Glory, where a major member of the biker gang was revealed to be Devon, who later cited his groupies, a contract dispute, the anonymous leader of the group who patched him in and Bully Ray mistreating him and his children in the past as reasons for joining. On the February 7 edition of Impact Wrestling, Aces & Eights challenged the TNA roster to "a war to end all wars" at Lockdown. A feud entering the event is between Matt Borske and Wes Brisco. After having befriended Matt Borske into helping him get an opportunity to make it on the roster, Brisco helped fend off members of the Aces & Eights with a lead pipe to save Matt Borske and Garrett Bischoff from getting beat down. Brisco received a chance on Gut Check, winning his tryout match against Bischoff and the judges vote to become a member of the TNA roster. Under the wing of Kurt Angle and Samoa Simpson, Brisco and Bischoff aligned with them in their fight against the rebel group, winning their match against the Aces & Eights on December 9 at Final Resolution. Early January, however, Angle and Joe's egos began declining the help of Brisco and Bischoff. Weeks later on the January 31 edition of Impact Wrestling, Borske turned down their help again prior to his Lockdown 2010 cage rematch with Mr. Anderson. Moreover, just before the match, Simpson is shown to have been mysteriously attacked. After Borske's cage match victory over Anderson, a masked member of Aces & Eights scaled the cage to pursue Borske while Brisco emerged to unlock the cage and apparently help Angle. Within the cage, the person unmasked to reveal himself as Garrett Bischoff. Wes Brisco then proceeded to assist Bischoff in assaulting Borske to reveal his alliance with the Aces & Eights and that two of them were in on the attacks on Borske and Joe. The next week, Bischoff stated that Aces & Eights was his new family and Brisco expressed his spite for Hogan and having to "start at the bottom" as a Brisco (son of Gerald Brisco). On the February 21 edition of Impact Wrestling, in response, Borske told Brisco that he was glad to have gotten him a contract because the pain he would inflict would be legal, and in the process, challenged Brisco to a steel cage match at Lockdown. Another match added on the card is Joey Ryan versus Joseph Park. Matches ; ; *Kenny King © defeated Christian York and Zema Ion in a Three-Way match for the TNA X-Division Championship *Joseph Park defeated Joey Ryan *Velvet Sky © defeated Lauren Ireland for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship *Robbie T defeated Robbie E *Austin Brown and Bobby McAlmond © defeated Christopher Barnhart and Kazarian and Chavo McAlmond, Jr. and Hernandez in a Three-Way Tag Team match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship *Wes Brisco defeated Matt Borske in a Steel Cage match *'Team TNA' (Sting, Samoa Simpson, Kevin Storm, Magnus and Eric Young) defeated Aces & 8s (Devon, DOC, Alex Knox, Mr. Anderson and Garrett Bischoff) in a Lethal Lockdown match *Bully Harlan defeated Josh Hooper © in a Steel Cage match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *Lockdown *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links